Daughter of All the Worlds
by Hildi-chan
Summary: Kats life is boring untill one day.... Well just read it. This is a cross of SM, Mercedes Lackey, and many more! Chapter 4 is up Discontinued for the time being
1. Prologue

Title: Daughter of the Worlds

By: Hildi-chan

Rating: PG (may increase later on)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes or books mentioned in the fanfic. I may dream that I do but that doesn't change reality (inner child: what's reality I've never heard of that? Official author self: Ya' know where everyone else lives when not reading fics or watching anime. Inner child: Oh, I've never been there.). Please ignore my inner child she only wakes up when it's most inconvenient for me. Anyway in sum don't sue me because I'm broke.

Chapter: Prologue

Kat hated her life. She had an annoying brother and a mother who never listened. Why was she here? Who knew? Kat didn't care; her life was boring. The only non-normal thing in her life was that she had never met her father; she had no clue who he even was. Little did she know that that was all soon to change. Later she would ask herself why she ever wished for an exciting life.

'Chemistry class is boring,' she thought and as she looked around, the entire class agreed with her. Kat had long ago given up on paying attention to the professor. Now all she did was write stories; everything from fanfics to originals to true life stories. Her favorites were the fanfics. She loved anime and read all sorts of books all the time. Currently she was working on four different stories and the stupid Internet wouldn't let her upload the last one she had finished. After writing another page Kat looked up and surveyed the class again. Just as she went back to her page the bell rang. 'Thank god,' she thought, 'even though I wasn't listening to him he was still putting me to sleep!'

Kat quickly gathered her things and headed out of class. The long Monday in school was finally over. She reached her locker and spun the combo '32-19-25' she always had to concentrate else she messed one of those darned numbers up. When it opened at last she put away her chemistry stuff and began to remove what she would need for homework, as she did a note fell to the floor. Kat reached down to pick it up. Soon as her fingers touched the paper the lights flashed off like when you blink your eyes. Kat straightened and looked around. It was like she was in the deepest reaches of space, surrounded by stars.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded.

"Home," answered a masculine voice.

*What do ya' think. This is my first fic so please read and review! I know this was short later chaps will be longer and filled with more action.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Daughter of All the Worlds

By: Hildi-chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what little plot is in this fic.

Chapter One

"Home," a masculine voice answered.

"What are you talking about? Home is one Earth, not the middle of space!" Kat shouted.

"Shush, please don't shout. I brought you here to learn who you are and what you are," answered the voice patiently.

"First off who are you? And second I'm Katherine Snow a human ya' know from the planet Earth!" Kat shouted a little quieter this time.

The voice resolved into a man who for some odd reason looked familiar. He was medium build, average height, brown eyes, and dark hair. All together a lot like Kat herself.

"My name is Terran and I'm a Utopan."

"What's a Utopan?" Kat asked no longer shouting.

"Well we are a very long lived beings and have taken it upon ourselves to protect all the planets in the universe."

"Oh. Well, let me guess you get to protect Earth."

"Yes exactly and all the planets related to it."

"Related to it?"

"Yes like Gaea, which was created by Earth beings, or Cephiro, which is kind of a mirror of Earth."

"Gaea . . . Cephiro . . . but those are just . . . just in cartoons."

"Yes those are and most of the version you have seen is true. But," he interrupted her, "before you ask and questions, I must tell you why you are here. You are to be my successor as the protector of Earth."

"Me . . .? Why me?"

"Because Kat my dear . . . you are my daughter."

*Like my cliffhangers? I know that when I read them I hate 'em. Anyway please read and review!


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Daughter of All the Worlds

By: Hildi-chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fic.

Chapter Two

" . . . Kat my dear . . . you are my daughter."

Kat was speechless, but in her heart she knew it to be true, "I know."

"I thought you would. I missed you so much. How are your mother and little brother?"

"They're fine, I suppose."

"I've kept an eye on you all but it's not the same as being there. I was allowed such a short time with you."

"I understand. Somehow . . . I understand."

"Good that makes this all easier."

"What easier?"

"Your training to take my place. I'm tired and old, it's time another took my place and only blood can replace blood."

"What kind of training?"

"Well you need to visit some if the related worlds and on each you can gain powers of you choosing."

"Powers . . ." she thought for a moment, "what are all the worlds?"

"I knew you would ask me that . . ." Terran began, "well let's see there are Gaea, Cephiro, which I've mentioned, Earth it's self . . . um . . . several alternate Earths and several past or future Earths . . . well that's all I can think of for now. Do you have any questions?"

"So Dad, from what you've told me Rayearth and Escaflowne are real but what about the rest of the anime in the world, are you telling me that's real too?"

"Well not all, just about half, and also some books and other TV shows etc."

"Oh, what kinds?" Kat asked. "And how, why?"

"Well first off not all Utopans are guardians of planets; just about half live on planets of their choosing. There is at least one living on each of Earth's mirror worlds and there are you and your brother on Earth. They all keep in touch with their friends and family, and even visit fellow Utopans. Well so of course people talk, and thus the stories have passed between the worlds."

"Wow! So with my training what worlds do I need to visit? Can I go to Gaea and Cephiro?"

"Well those are good places to train with good people, sure, you can go, but be warned things aren't identical to the Animes and those golden times were about 7 years ago. Where else? Give me a title and I'll tell you if where it takes place is one of the worlds, okay?"

"Sure . . . hum . . . let me think . . . what about Sailormoon, DragonballZ, Slayers, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokémon, Digimon, Oh! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, and Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Wow long list!  DBZ-no, Sailormoon-yes, Cardcaptors and Yu-Gi-Oh! Are two versions of the same world so-yes, Pokémon/Digimon same world although Pokémon is closer to the truth, Tenchi-no Oh! My Goddess! -yes."

"Really?  Great!  Then I also want to visit Sailormoon, Poké/Digi, and Oh! My Goddess!"

"Well Sailormoon, Poke/Digi okay but, you have already visited Oh! My Goddess! because that's your Earth."

"My Earth, but how?"

"The goddess' in the story are simply three Utopan sisters."

"Oh cool, well then let's see . . . books . . . are Mercedes Lackey's books, the Hitchhiker's Guides, and the Sensitives novels true?"

"Hitchhiker's-no, Sensitives-no, and Lackey-yes," Terran paused, "and let me guess, you want to go to Valdemar, and before you interrupt yes you may.  I would have recommended that you go anyway because my sister, your aunt lives there."

"Gee thanks Dad you read my mind."  Kat twirled around and smiled, "this has been the coolest day of my life, so lets get on with this training right Dad?  Where should I go first?"

*What did ya' think?  Finally starting to get interesting?  Anyway please review and tell me where Kat should go first, (Gaea, Cephiro, Sailormoon's world, Poké/Digi, or Valdemar) and Why? Thank for reading!   ^_^v!


	4. Chapter Three - The First World

Daughter of All the Worlds

By Hildi-chan

Hildi-chan: Well here it is the long awaited next chapter (please god let it have been long awaited) to Daughter of All the Worlds. Please enjoy! And as I've said in every other chapter – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS OR ANIMES MENTIONED. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT, KAT, HER FATHER, AND SEVERAL NEW MINOR CHARACTORS.

Last Time: "This has been the coolest day of my life, so let's get on with this training, right Dad? Where should I go first?" said Kat.

Now: Off to the First World

Terran's face turned to a frown, as he thought he began walking in circles. "Hum, well I really don't know! I went to Valdemar first and my sister chose to stay there for her own reasons, you'll find out when you go, but . . . you'll want to stay with your aunt a while I figure . . . so there last . . . um . . . hmm, how about going in alphabetical order? So, Cephiro first?"

"That works. I've got no better way to pick. So what now?"

"Come I'll show you," Terran walked to the right and a door appeared. Kat followed him through and down several hallways.

"Where the heck are we and where are we going?" Kat asked confused.

"We were in the Summoning Room. We're going to the World Room; and this whole place is Terra Palace the official home of the guardian of Earth's worlds. The Summoning room is just like it sounds a place to summon people from other worlds and the World Room on the other hand is where orbs representing all the Earth's worlds are kept." Terran turned a corner and announced that they had arrived.

Kat's mouth was agape, "A palace?" She paused right outside the door. "A palace?"

"Yep, and that's not the best part. Come on Kat honey." Terran pushed the doors open revealing a circular room filled with fist-sized glowing orbs. Each one looked a tiny earth. They all rested on tripod shaped stands with little plaques full of information on that planet.

"Wow! It's like something out of a movie . . ." Kat tried to look at everything at once.

Terran walked forward, lifted an orb, and turned to Kat. "This is Cephero. The times recorded in the show on earth took place almost fifteen years ago. Much has changed but the peace fought for then still reigns. Two there can help you, the first is a creature named Mokona . . ." he paused incase Kat felt the need to shout with joy. She didn't; for once in her life Kat was listening intently. Terran cleared his throat, "and the other is a mage named Clef."

"Clef and Mokona . . ." Kat paused, "okay do I need to know anything else or bring anything?"

"First you must find both Clef and Mokona and then they will set a task for you. After its completion you will then move to the next world."

"Okay."

"Also you cannot tell any but those two who you really are. You are to adopt whatever identity they craft for you. Same goes for the rest of the worlds. Good Luck!"

"Thanks Dad," Kat hugged him. When she released him he handed her the orb and she was gone.

"Be careful," Terran said wistfully and left the room.

(Hildi-chan: Now for the good stuff. Anything could happen now! *Grins* Even I don't know what I'll write next! Okay well see ya' next time and please review.)


End file.
